One of the major current challenges of the prior art is providing composition presenting biocide activity (that is, activity against different microorganisms types, such as virus, fungi and bacteria) and being biodegradable at the same time (that is, not generating toxic waste to the environment) and being of low or none toxicity to the environment.
In an aspect of the prior art related to the matter is the issue of oil fields where according to estimates, the volume of produced water by oil fields worldwide exceeds the oil by a factor of three. Subsequently, produced water (or water from oil production) represents one of the largest costs associated to the companies, since as a management strategy it is usually pumped or transported to outside treatment facilities, or pumped to the disposal wells. Moreover there are four main problems related to the microorganisms for this Sector: (I) biocorrosion; (II) contamination of the produced water which can lead to oil fields contamination after re-injection; (Ill) biological encrustation, which is the formation of biological deposits; and (IV) acidification, which is the production of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) by bacteria.
With the expectation of high growth of produced water and public pressure resulting for regulation and controlling (Oliveira et al., 2012) is expected a high demand growth for laboratorial services (analysis) aiming at monitoring, controlling and characterization, as well as new ideas resulting in more efficient services.
Therefore there is a need to provide solutions allowing solving problems of water contamination at the regions where there is petroleum, however, with no presentation of a high risk to the environment or surrounding populations.
The search on prior art revealed some documents listed below but which does not reveal or suggest the present invention.
The document “In vitro evaluation of the antimicrobial activity of a castor oil-based irrigant” (Leonardo et al., J. Endod. 2001 Dez; 27(12):717-9.) refers to the antimicrobial activity of Endoquil (detergent solution of castor oil), 2% chlorhexidine gluconate solution and 0.5% NaOCl solution against gram positive bacteria and gram negative bacteria.
The document “Evaluation of the Antimicrobial and Phytochemical Properties of Oil from Castor Seeds (Ricinus communis Linn)” (Momoh et al., Bull. Environ. Pharmacol. Life Sci.; Volume 1 [10] Sep. 2012: 21-27) refers to antimicrobial evaluation and phytochemical properties of castor seed oil.
The document BR PI 0807634 reveals biocide compositions comprising at least one dialkyl amide and at least on biocide.
The document CN 102505497 reveals a method for preparation of a high durability antifouling and self-cleaning composition. This composition is polyurethane prepared from a mix comprising MDI and amino-modified silicone oil emulsion. However, this composition consists of petroleum derivates which can generate harmful by-products to the environment.
The document BR 10 2012 009648 A2 reveals a curable coating composition comprising organic hybrid networks of polyurethane-polysiloxane-Si, which has mechanical strength and antifouling property, that offers a solution to the problem of biofouling at marine environment. Antifouling coating is composed of at least one silane-terminated polyurethane, one silanol-terminated polysiloxane and possibly one or more polymeric binders, such as for example, epoxy and acrylic polymer. However, said composition among other technical reasons can bring environmental damage in addition to have complex and high-cost production process.
Thus, what is clear from literature researched, there are no documents found anticipating or suggesting the teachings of the present invention, and so that solution here proposed has novelty and inventive activity compared to the prior art.